Pour lui, pour moi, pour nous
by chonaku
Summary: Entre Damian et Colin, il y a plusieurs choses, une rencontre, une amitié et des moments forts. Histoires écrites pour kinkenstock.


**Titre** : Pour ne pas (le) perdre

**Fandom** : Batman

**Personnages**: Damian et Colin

** Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi

**Nombre de mots** : 671

**Prompt** : Adrenaline and crisis – Si tu meurs, je te tue !

* * *

><p>Si tu meurs, je te tue !<p>

La phrase semble le suivre et le pointer d'un geste accusateur, il sent la colère de Damian lui coller à la peau, se souvient des éclairs dans son regard lorsqu'il a failli se blesser encore une fois, sent son corps contre le sien tandis qu'ils affrontent des hommes, côte à côte ou dos à dos. Un duo efficace, dangereux, peut-être pas autant que le duo Robin/Batman, mais sans doute plus égalitaire.

Damian n'a jamais été son maitre, son grand-frère ou une figure paternelle, il est l'ami qu'il a croisé par hasard, le garçon auquel il pense sans cesse, le complice, celui qui lui crie dessus comme pour éviter de dire qu'il l'aime. Celui qui ne l'abandonnera pas, du moins, Colin l'espère.

En attendant, la phrase tambourine, donnant presque un rythme au combat, à l'adrénaline qui circule à plein régime dans son sang, ne lui laissant aucun doute, aucune autre voie. Il aime cette vie. Il aime son Robin, son Damian. Même lorsqu'il lui hurle dessus une phrase que le commun des mortels jugerait absurde ou cliché, mais lui, précieuse.

Si tu meurs, je te tue !

La phrase est aberrante, manifeste signe d'immaturité et de spontanéité. Damian n'a pas réfléchi avant de s'agripper au bras de Colin en train de devenir Abuse, tandis que la danse venait de commencer. Il n'a pas pensé lorsqu'il l'a presque hurlé dans la nuit noire de Gotham, sa capuche dissimulant ses mèches brunes. Colin revoit encore une fois son regard. Les paroles le suivent, s'entrechoquent, tandis que les coups de feu et de poings résonnent. De la part de Damian, les mots sont aussi forts qu'une explosion.

Colin se régale encore du goût dans sa bouche.

Personne ne lui a jamais dit de ne pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas avec cette fougue, ni ne l'a tenu avec une telle force.

Presque comme si jamais Damian ne se lassera de lui.

Si tu meurs, je te tue !

Et le combat s'achève, le silence non. Il y a encore des cris, le souffle d'une explosion, la minuterie alarmante et soudain, allongé sur le sol, livide… « Damian ! »

Si tu meurs, je te tue !

La gorge de Colin est trop sèche pour qu'il puisse le dire à son tour.

* * *

><p>Damian est maintenant dans son lit, couvert de pansements, en train de le fixer avec le regard mauvais des jours ordinaires, ce regard que certains qualifient de boudeurs, Colin de normal ou mignon.<p>

Colin est d'ailleurs en train de lui changer ses bandages. Il ne l'a pas quitté, quasiment pas. Il aurait sans doute bravé Batman pour rester à son chevet. Damian lui, est gêné. Ce n'est pas prévu, il aurait dû être plus rapide, fort, intelligent et parfait. L'idée de la défaite est amère, il est en colère. Imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver à Colin lui donne envie de vomir.

Ce genre de comportement n'est digne que d'un Drake et non d'un Wayne !

Il regarde Colin en train de prendre soin de lui, sourire et tout, même s'excuser (et là, il est furieux, parce que c'est sa faiblesse, son manquement de tout, sa négligence, bêtise, pas celle de Wilkes. Il doit devenir plus fort. Et accessoirement, faire prendre conscience à Wilkes à quel point lui aussi n'a pas été complètement opérationnel.

Il est hors de question que l'autre meurt prématurément. Damian sait pertinemment qu'il n'y survivra pas. Mais hors de question de le lui dire. Du reste, cela ne semble pas gêner l'autre, surtout pas pour le tenir dans ses bras.

La seule chose qui empêche Damian de crier est la surprise. Et le fait que cela lui fasse immensément plaisir, même s'il ne le dira jamais.

Colin le connait trop pour ne pas le deviner. C'est pourquoi à son tour, Damian le serre du seul bras non douloureux qu'il a, ayant encore en lui le souvenir de l'adrénaline avant la chute, de l'échec après la joie et le combat. Ce sera la dernière fois, il le jure. Parce qu'il sait ce qu'il perdra si ce n'est pas le cas.


End file.
